Backpacks are widely used by students and other users to store books, school supplies, office supplies, travel supplies, and the like in an inner cavity of the backpack. However, in many existing backpacks it may be difficult to access the inner cavity. In particular, many backpacks utilize a fastener extending across an outer surface of the backpack that can be opened to provide access to the inner cavity. However, when the fastener is open the corresponding opening may provide only limited access to the inner cavity, thereby impeding the insertion or removal of relatively large or bulky items and/or viewing the contents of the inner cavity.